Sven: Savior of Tomorrow
by KiteTakesFlight
Summary: 10 years after Keith's untimely death, and the takeover of the Drule Empire, Sven appears out of the clear blue to help Princess Allura, the sole survivor of the VForce vets, defend the universe along with the new Voltron Force. R/R Story is better!
1. Tragedy for Planet Arus and the galaxy

NOTE: I got the idea of making an alternative future for the Voltron Force after watching the Dragon Ball Z special "The History of Trunks". This does take place during my little saga, but it's in the alternative timeline which will be a follow up for future story called "The Time of Your Life". I hope you enjoy.

I will have two other stories tied to this one so stay tuned please.

ALSO: This was on my original account Finn X, but I lost access to that god blessed account because of some scam incident. Anyways, everything is back on track, hopefully.

WARNING: This has mass character deaths in this chapter. In the next chapter, you'll find out who survives the initial battle of the alternative timeline.

DISCLAIMER: Voltron Force and all the show's characters belong to World Events, and I don't own anything on the show that's in the story except for Ayeka. I co own the Rhapsody clan, but they officially belong to a friend who was nice enough to let me use them for this exciting story.

**SVEN: DEFENDER OF TOMORROW**

PROLOGUE: TRAGEDY FOR PLANET ARUS AND THE GALAXY

Daniel Adam Chandler opened his eyes from a dark dreamless sleep in the dark room he shared with his fellow cadets: Vince DaCosta, Tammy Garland, and Keith's younger sister Kyra Kogane. Daniel realized the time as he looked at the clock at their desk which read: 3:15 am.

"That figured," Daniel sighed. He got up from his bed, and looked to see Vince sleeping on the top of the bunk bed they shared. Then he looked to the right to see Larmina cuddling with Tammy and Kyra on a mattress Hunk Garrett provided for them and it was located on the other side of the room, and Tammy was sleeping next to Kyra in the extendable bottom bunk bed. Daniel snuck out of the room to walk over to medical, where the others were. He looked over as he saw Nanny tending to Sven Holgersson's baby son Erik, who was crying. Then Daniel looked ahead and walked over to medical.

Daniel didn't feel like using his Voltcom to get to medical because he wanted to reflect on the past six days.

Six days ago, it seemed very clear that Voltron Commander Keith Kogane was hiding something from everyone, not even his own mother Ayeka Kogane or his closest friends Lance Charles McClain and Queen Allura Sirtis knew what was happening to Keith. Daniel figured something was up as Keith was dealing with such symptoms such as fatigue, weakness, headaches, not even periodic abdominal pains or muscle spasm in the back slowed Keith down, at first.

Five days ago, King Lotor Sincline, the ruler of Planet Doom, sent his best troopers, who came into the picture weeks ago, to make an assault against Planet Arus. As usual the Voltron Force sprang into action to stop Lotor's army that he sent. For Keith, coming to the battle was not a good idea, especially with the condition he was in. The condition, the illness that Daniel had suspected turned out to be worse than he thought because the next thing he knew Keith coughed up blood and collapsed. The Voltron Force had to retreat to send Keith to medical. Dr. Gouma was marveled at the many symptoms he had at once, and has never seen anything like it before, and revealed that his internal organs were beginning to gel and would liquefy in a matter of days in the rate this was happening.

Keith has been infected with Haggarium after King Lotor Sincline tried to make him a robeast as confirmed by Daniel and Shannon "Kite" Benson. Nobody had any idea that this would all occur and they knew that there wasn't a known cure for Haggarium infections and seeing that Sven was infected with Haggarium as well, but he was on Crydor where the cold would slow his progression. Nevertheless they hoped that Keith would recover soon.

Four days ago, despite hopes and pleas, Keith's condition worsened and he had slipped into a coma, and he had been that way ever since. Dr. Gouma told the group there was nothing more he could do after placing Keith's body on life support, if Keith doesn't pull out of the coma on his own, he wouldn't survive the illness.

Back to present thoughts, Daniel felt his heart pound as he saw he was at the doorway to Medical Bay. From where he was standing, he heard the monitor that was keeping Keith alive beeping. He only stood there, not wanting to make a scene. Suddenly, Daniel felt the chilling feeling of death swift past him. He was dreading what was to come.

"I don't like where this is going." Daniel said to himself. He heard the monitor, it continued to beep normally and he stood there for what felt like hours.

At Medical, Princess Rikku Rhapsody sat next to her ex-boyfriend Pidge Stroker as he was sitting in worry for his friend as Keith was on life support. Shannon "Kite" Benson dialed a few numbers making a phone call. Hunk looked down at both Pidge and Kite, not really knowing what to say. Princess Amy Rhapsody joined her mother by her side as she looked on in anguish. Dr. Gorma looked down sadly, knowing if Keith didn't wake up, he would have no choice but to pull the plug.

Lance and Allura stood by Keith's bedside while Ayeka and Sir Coran Smythe was on the opposite side of the bed.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Lance asked in anguish.

"We've tried everything," Coran answered, "But it looks like he might not make it."

Pidge shifted back and forth in his seat as he was close to tears, not really knowing what to say, "He's not gonna make it. Keith is gonna die. Why isn't there a cure for this yet? Why isn't there a cure for Haggarium?"

Larmina looked down at Keith, remembering the last time he was at a near death experience from that lazor sword attack with Lotor who was prince at the time where Zarkon was alive. She had the memory of her favorite uncle lying in the hospital bed, on life support just as he was now, but at that time he had a huge bandage across his chest. She sighed, "Not again. This can't be happening."

"Oh!" Ayeka sobbed, holding her son's cold, rail hand, "My Keith! He's gonna die and there's nothing I can do about it. It's like when I lost my husband, the father of my son and daughter. Keith's so much like his father..He reminds me of him so much.."

She continued sobbing as Coran consoled her.

"If there was a way to cure him... I would be doing that with not having any questions asked. I'd do it... but i am afraid that this is deeper than that," Princess Rikku said as she looked down at Keith, "I wish there was something that I could do... I really do."

She looked to see her daughter by her side, "Even my Daughter can't cure him, and that is not good. This situation is seeming to be more grim."

"It's gonna be okay little buddy." Hunk said looking at Pidge, "We'll make Lotor pay for inflicting Keith with the Haggarium. Somehow."

Hunk sighed trying to hold on strong for his buddy. Lance looked at Keith muttering, "Keith, please don't die. I don't know if I can take on the responsibility as leader."

"Oh Manset," Kite said calling on her phone, "He will probably die within morning. When will you be in Arus? Okay. Bye."

Kite looked at everyone in tears, "This is all my fault. If I wasn't standing in the way they wouldn't have even thought about kidnapping Keith and he wouldn't have been infected with Haggarium."

Hunk looked at Kite, "Kite, it is not your fault for what happened. It's not like you were to know what was gonna happen. None of us did."

Princess Amy appeared as if she wanted to explode in rage, devastated that her friend was in this life threatening condition, "This is so not fair. If only there was a way to heal him. Isn't there anything that anyone can do?"

Princess Rikku looked at Ayeka in a consoling matter and said, "It will be okay. I don't think that Keith is gonna just give up so easily and throw in the towel just yet. He's not bound to give up. The lord won't take him, unless it is his time and now is not his time to go. He'll make it. We just have to have faith in it. It will be okay, just as long as Keith manages to hold on."

"You're right," Allura replied, "Keith's a strong fighter. He survived near death experiences before, and he has a strong will."

Just then Nanny walked by the area and she said as softly as she could, "Baby Erik's asleep. He had a hard time sleeping for some reason. Must be everything that has happened."

She looked down at Keith's dishelved form, "This shouldn't happen to him. He's still so young."

"He can't die!" Lance exploded his feelings for this situation, "That would mean Daniel takes over as Black Lion pilot and I take over as leader!"

Kite looked up at Lance and then looked back at Keith.

"Plus it won't matter what happens, for if the inevitable does happen, which i for one am hoping that it doesn't happen, we will be right out there avenging his death." Princess Rikku continued, "We won't sit and let the death take us down and keep us depressed. We'll fight back. We have to. He's been the commander for a long long time. We known his as that for so long... it will never be the same without him around..."

"I'd ask Sven to help us but he's still infected with Haggarium as well and in Crydor." Lance said.

"It's against Voltron's nature to fight for vengeance, but you're right Princess Rikku. We can't let this get us down." Allura replied.

"Voltron is never for Vengeance. It has been that way for the longest time... several times over... but in the face of what might come... we are backed into a wall and have an attack being done personally on one of our own. We have to realize that we don't have much of a choice. as hard as it may sound... we are gonna need to use it for vengeance." Princess Rikku said, "If Keith dies... the Voltron force will forever be changed. it won't be the same as it once was... Allura... I feel the reason in your heart to never use Voltron as a weapon, but when backed into a corner... you have to come out fighting mad... this situation has us all backed into said corner... we either cower and let it take us over... or we fight back and show that we refuse to lie down and die."

"I agree with my mom. I am only 13 and i can feel that my mom is right on the idea." Princess Amy nodded in agreement, "We have to take action. The future of the Planet and the Voltron force and all that Voltron stands for... depends on this. We have to act... ASAP! There is no other way."

Princess Amy looked down in dismay over what she knew what had to happen; all while feeling it was against what Voltron was supposed to be used for.

Allura looked down, "I guess you're right."

She gasped as she heard the monitors beep rapidly.

Daniel heard the monitor itself flatline. He felt his blood turn cold as he became shocked denying everything that was happening, "NO! KEITH! It can't be. It just can't be. He's not dead. He can't be."

"KEITH!" Larmina cried as she backed up to a wall. Allura looked terrified and Lance jumped as Keith gasped and convulsed, showing signs of a cardiac arrest.

"KEITH NO!" Kite shouted in terror as her body started to shake.

Princess Rikku tried to use some of her psychic energy to stabilize Keith in some brief way but coming to find it having little to no effect on him.

"This is not good. The Voltron Force might die with Keith," Princess Rikku said with an expression of dread as she dreaded of what's to come, "Who will be the commander? Marshall Graham isn't gonna just sit back and just play russian roulette and blindly pick a new Commander. There is gonna be a big disbandment in the works here."

Dr. Gorma arrived with defibrillators and five nurses to attempt to revive Keith.

"Everyone needs to stand clear!" Dr. Gorma shouted. The gang stood clear as the doctors tried to revive Keith and Dr. Gorma began with the defibrillators.

"250 CCs. Charging! Clear!"

No response.

"No," Pidge cried, "Please no."

"Keith! Keith!" Allura shouted as she was trembling and close to tears. Larmina rocked herself back and forth, trying not to lose it.

"Keith!" Kite shouted, "COUSIN!"

"Keith can not die... not without a fight." the voice of King John Drake Rhapsody boomed as he used a technique, "Electrical power Spike!"

That technique didn't worked and Dr. Gorma and his team continued trying to revive Keith.

"Okay one more…500 CCs. Charging! Clear!"

Allura cried as she covered her mouth in devastation.

"NO!" Larmina cried out as she was in tears.

"Keith!" Lance shouted, "KEITH!"

Then Lance felt completely numb as there was no response.

Dr. Gorma looked at the clock before looking down, "He's dead. I'm calling it. Time of death 3:35 am."

Kite began to cry as she fell to her knees.

"No! NOO!" Ayeka cried, grief stricken as she held her son's lifeless body close to her, "My baby! My baby's gone! My baby's gone!"

Princess Amy began to lose it as she began to heat up in anger, losing self-control.

"Keith's gone!" Pidge cried, "He can't be gone!"

"AHHHH!" Princess Amy screamed feeling the rage as it was growing out of control, "Ahhhhh- haaaaaaaa!"

Daniel arrived in Medical Bay to see everyone in grief and sorrow. Allura was sobbing on Lance's shoulder as she nearly collapsed to the floor. Lance consoled the young Arusian Princess while crying himself, struggling to maintain his own grief and sanity. He also saw Larmina look down as she tried to hold back tears.

"Princess Amy, sweetie...Are you okay?" Princess Rikku asked.

"Go... go now... please go... it's not safe... Go please... Go! Go away!" Princess Amy shouted as she held her head, as she was in more agony.

Pidge slammed his fist against the wall in frustration, and then he rocked himself back and forth as he was crying, " Why? Why was there no cure? There should've been a cure! We could've saved him! We.."

He couldn't say anymore as he was now sobbing. Hunk walked over to his friend as he was grieving himself, "There there Little buddy. It'll be okay. We'll be fine."

He consoled Pidge.

Daniel walked closer seeing Coran as he was consoling Ayeka, who was crying by the side of the bed.

"What..." Daniel started to say, but he couldn't get the words out. He walked over to the other side of the bed. Daniel looked to see Keith laying, like if he was sleeping, unaware of the grief around him. Daniel couldn't help but notice that Keith looked older than he actually was with skin deathly pale, and his lips were blue and his facial expression was now peaceful, so peaceful it scared the young cadet. Daniel was marveled at so much weight Keith lost compared to the battles with Planet Doom, where he was healthy, and Daniel was also in disbelief because the leader of the Voltron Force had wasted away to almost nothing.

"Daniel." Lance started walking towards the cadet, but Allura stopped him. Daniel managed to firmly grasp Keith's hand, which was cold, the feeling of death. He couldn't deny it any longer, Keith had succumbed to the Haggarium induced illness. He had lost his father figure.

Daniel backed to a wall and fell to his knees in a fetal position as he was shaking in shock.

Larmina noticed Daniel and gasped, "Oh Daniel! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Daniel wondered why she said that as he felt his whole body shake.

"What a horrible loss," said Coran, "They say the good die young."

Daniel has had enough. He ran out of medical and hurried back to his room as Dr. Gorma placed a sheet on top of Keith's body.

"Princess Amy?" Princess Rikku was now concerned.

"GO NOW!" Princess Amy bellowed in rage. She held her head in agony, "Ohhhh!"

"GO NOW!" Princess Amy yelled in rage. She walked out in pain and slowly made it to a safe spot before releasing her rage and seeing purple smoke bellow up into the air all being released by her.

"Princess Amy, are you okay?" Allura asked in concern.

"That's not Haggarium smoke, is it?" Lance asked.

Suddenly the purple smoke began to form and take shape into a girl but with extremely dark colors.

Princess Rikku gasped, "Oh no! Oh no! it can't be... it couldn't be... it's Princess Amy! Evil form!"

She aimed to strike, "What the hell do we do now?"

Lance, Larmina, Pidge and Hunk all aimed to stike as well and prepped their Voltcoms.

"Allura get everyone to safety now!" Lance ordered. Allura nodded as the queen got herself, Coran, Nanny, Kite and the medical team to a safe spot away from the scene.

In the cadets room, Daniel saw Vince, Tammy and Kyra still sleeping, but not for long.

"Wake up!" Daniel shouted, "Guys! Wake up!"

In a flash, Vince, Kyra, and Tammy woke up and they all looked at Daniel.

"Huh?" Tammy said, startled.

"Daniel?" Vince was startled.

"What happened?" Kyra asked, slightly expecting bad news as her answer, "What's going on?"

"Guys," Daniel cried, "He...he's gone! Keith is gone!"

"What?" Vince gasped in shock. Tammy gasped.

"My...brother…gone? No…" Kyra started to cry, in shock and in grief.

At medical bay, Princess Amy stared at her evil form, "Errrrr! STOP IT! WHO ARE YOU?"

The evil Princess Amy glared at her good counterpart, "Who are you?"

"Me Amy, Princess Amy!"

"You Fool, I'm Princess Amy!"

Princess Rikku stood with the others, "Oh god, What now? What will we do?"

Princess Amy drew out a few knives and Adding Electricity to them, launching them to her Evil form, "Thunder Knives!"

The Evil Princess blinked and made the knives vanish.

Princess Amy emitted fire balls and threw them at her evil form as it comes from the sky, "Fireball Storm!"

The evil Princess Amy warped out of the way and sent the fireballs to hit Princess Amy.

Princess Amy growled and looked at her evil evil form, "Princess Amy Will turn you into Candy and Sweets!"

She held out her hands and sent out a blast at her evil form, and the evil form blows the blast towards her good form and it hits her instead. The good sweet Princess Amy screamed in pain before she vanished and turned into candy and sweets.

"No! NOOOO! Princess AMY!" Princess Rikku screamed and then she looked at the evil Princess Amy, screaming, "You No good Son of a bitch. That was my Daughter... You killed my Daughter, you son of a bitch!"

The evil Princess Amy: walked over to where Princess Amy once stood and gently picked up the candy and sweets, looked at it and sniffed it a little and she said, "Oh well. I always did like the sweet stuff, even though i'm not into sweets so much."

The Evil Princess Amy tossed them into her mouth and then chewed a little before swallowing it down and then she looked around.

Suddenly The Evil Princess Amy began to cackle with a chaotic laugh as she suddenly becomes in the appearance of the Good Princess Amy and then a minute later, the evil Princess Amy twirled her hair and cracking her neck to the right and to the left a few times and yawning and then looking down and closing her eyes before snapping her head up and Roaring in a Loud Ear-shattering scream, releasing Strong massive power that shakes the ground within a 100 mile radius, "!"

_Falling victim to a Haggarium induced illness, Commander Keith has passed away, leaving his friends and loved ones behind._

_Unfortunately, the tragic loss would be the foreshadowing of what's to come. Immediately after the funeral took place, Doom's Fleet made out a massive assault. Even the Vehicle Voltron Force had come to help out the remaining Lion Voltron Force. King Lotor had decided to take over the galaxy and has captured Allura who was queen of Arus and now has become the queen of Planet Doom. Consumed by grief, rage and anger, Princess Rikku's daughter Princess Amy was became evil Princess Amy and Lotor used this opportunity and swayed her to his side making the battle ahead inevitable._

_Lance, pilot of the Red Lion, was the first to try and the first to die. Hunk was the next to fall, then Pidge, then Voltron cadet Vince, and even most of the Vehicle Voltron Force was destroyed by Doom's forces led by the evil Princess Amy, including Land Team leader Cliff Sutherland and Air Team member Ginger Barba. With all said and done, this had become a new era for the Galaxy Alliance: an era of darkness._


	2. Ten Years Later

CHAPTER TWO: Ten years later

At a distant planet called Zirias, the sky has turned completely dark, frightening the natives of that planet.

"The sky has turned dark!" a man exclaimed.

"The Drule Empire and their commander are coming this way!" a woman added as she held on to her child in fear. The people hurried as fast as they could so that the Drule Empire wouldn't see them or capture them.

In moments time, the ship landed on the planet, and the door opened, revealing a young woman, wearing dark clothing with shoulder length dark hair with a group of soldiers by her side.

"Alright! You know the drill!" the young lady exclaimed, "Take all the people you can and if there's trouble, destroy them!"

The soldiers did as she told them to do. The innocent people of the planet were either taken in by her army and the few that refused to obey were slaughtered on sight. There wasn't much left of Zirias when she got through with it.

The young woman smiled as she levitated up into the air. She flew to the castle of that planet. It was standing, but she knew it wouldn't be for long as her eyes glowed red. She chuckled evilly.

"Hey!" a voice shouted. The evil young woman looked down to see a handsome young man, using a phaser in attempt to zap her dead, he didn't fire yet, but was intending to. She sensed his feelings of fear and determination.

"And what do you plan to do with that exactly?" the woman asked.

"If you don't surrender now, I will have to zap you with it!" the prince answered, nearly in fear.

"Well then. Bring it on."

The prince pressed a button which aimed for the woman, but she blocked the ray blast with her hand and chuckled.

"Who...who are you?" the prince asked in shock.

"Who am I you ask?" the woman answered, "Why dear fool, I am Princess Amy Rhapsody! I possess the power of evil and I am now a part of the Drule Empire! However, I'm afraid you will not live to tell this story."

Princess Amy formed a huge red energy ball in which in one movement destroyed the castle with everyone inside, including the Prince of Zirias. Princess Amy chuckled again before she flew back to her ship.

She landed to the ground on her feet before walking inside her ship.

Princess Amy got out her communicator to contact King Lotor, "Sire, I'm reporting from Planet Zirias. Do you copy?"

Lotor's face appeared on Princess Amy's communications screen.

"Hello my dear," Lotor asked, "How did the conquering plan go with Planet Zirias?"

"Just like the past ten years. It went as planeed." Princess Amy answered.

"Excellent. I always knew that it had been the right choice by choosing you as a part of the Drule Empire."

At the Castle of Doom in Planet Doom, Lotor looked pleased at the outcome of Planet Zirias being conquered.

"It's a good thing there's no one here in this universe that can stop us," Princess Amy said, "Let's hope it stays that way and I know it will. Princess Amy signing off."

The holographic image of Princess Amy disappeared from Lotor's communicator. Lotor was slightly confused on the last thing Princess Amy said.

"What did she mean by let's hope it stays that way?" Lotor wondered aloud, "You don't think that Voltron would return? Voltron has been destroyed for ten years now. No matter, soon I will conquer this whole universe and the glory will belong to the Drule Empire! How do you feel about this, my darling Allura?"

Lotor looked at his wife Queen Allura Sincline as she was looking down.

"I don't have much to say," Allura answered, "But whatever makes you happy my lord."

"I know," Lotor smiled an evil smile, "That's how it is supposed to be."

"You're right love." Allura smiled.

"You got that right." Lotor replied, as he appeared to be pleased.

From an unseen distance, a cloaking ship was spying on the Doom Castle before it flew away.

The pilot, who was covered in clothing all over, including his face in which only his silver eyes would be seen, he went out of Doom atmosphere before turning off the cloaking device in his ship.

"Don't you vorry Allura," the pilot vowed in a familiar accent, "I vill get you out of Lotor's clutches and des universe vill be out of evil's clutches. I swear dis to you."


	3. The New Voltron Force announced

NOTE: This is a long time overdue, but here's chapter three for this story. There's been a lot of things going on with my life which are other fan fics, school and my personal life.

Some of these characters originate from my other fan fics: For example, Kite originates from my fan fic "Kite Takes Flight", and Kyra, Keith's sister is from the upcoming "Time of Your Life" series which coincides with this story here. The Rhapsody Clan belong to a good friend of mine, and we co own the characters.

So here's the rest of the story as it continues...

CHAPTER THREE

At the Castle of lions, Jeff Dukane was sitting at one of the chairs in the waiting room of medical. He was a bit startled when he heard footsteps at a distance. He stood up just as Dr. Gorma approached the area.

"At ease Dukane." the doctor ordered. Jeff expression changed to relaxed, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright."

"So, how's Lisa?"

"She is doing fine and is resting in her quarters. I put her on maternity leave."

Jeff looked on in shock, "What? Maternity leave? What do you..."

"She's expecting twins."

"Oh my..." Jeff became sort of speechless hearing the news, "Can...can I see her?"

"Of course."

Jeff hurried down the halls to the quarters he shared with Lisa since their marriage three years ago. He bumped into King John Drake Rhapsody. Both guys shared a glance of surprise.

"Hey." Jeff said startled, "Sorry about that."

"Hey it's okay." King John replied, "What's the rush?"

"I'm going to talk to Lisa for a little bit," Jeff said, "However I need you to get everyone to the old classroom stat for a meeting."

"Okay. I'll do that."

Jeff looked as King John hurried to follow his order and Jeff walked over to his quarters to see Lisa sitting on her bed.

"Should you be resting?" Jeff asked.

"Trust me Jeff," Lisa answered, "I'm fine, and so are our babies."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm definitely sure. I'll be fine. So Dr. Gorma told you?"

"Yeah. He did."

"Well, I was gonna tell you myself, but oh well, but at least you know."

"You're right about that."

Lisa looked down the floor in worry as she sighed.

"What is it Lisa?" Jeff asked in concern.

"Not much," Lisa answered, "I'm just wondering about Voltron as we just got him restored."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Who will all be in the team? Will we get enough people to form Voltron?"

"Is that all you're worrying about? You shouldn't worry about that. We're gonna get that settled in the next little bit."

"You are?"

Jeff nodded as he kissed Lisa on the forehead before the couple kissed on the lips. Then Jeff kissed Lisa on the stomach as well.

"It'll be okay." Jeff assured Lisa, "This meeting is gonna take place right now so, I gotta go."

Lisa nodded, "Good luck."

Jeff smiled and nodded as he left the room to head to the old classroom.

At the classroom, Jeff walked in and approached in front of the crowd to begin their meeting. Princess Larmina Sirtis, Daniel Chandler, Tammy Garland and Sven Holgersson's son Erik Holgersson filled the first row. Also in the room was Chip Stroker, another survivor of the Vehicle Voltron Force. Jeff looked at the group as the meeting begins.

"Okay," Jeff said, "After ten years of dealing with the Drules without Voltron, we finally have him back. Now we are going to decide who is gonna pilot which of the five lions. There's plenty of good choices, but we have to make the right choice here. Keep that in mind. Lisa would be a part of the force, but she is pregnant with twins."

Princess Rikku Rhapsody walked in the room with her mother Rikku Marie Rhapsody.

"Well... My mother and I can't fly a ship, but I think I know someone who can... King John." Princess Rikku said, "He is able to. I know it is a stretch... but when my family first came around... Pidge got hurt and his show he wanted to do never happened. We became for a short... very short time his secret service, and he had a copy of Pidge's pilot outfit done up. He was gonna do the flying... but that never happened. He can do it, but it's been a long time."

"No... Sweetheart. I will not put him in harm's way. Neither will you," Rikku replied as she gently grabbed a hold of her daughter's arm, "we're gonna need all of us Rhapsody members. The heroes to stay alive and not in danger... Because pretty soon we're gonna be put into this war whether we want to be or not."

Trixie Starshine Rhapsody walked into the room saying, "Look... I don't know what is going on here, but if you want explosions, count me in. I am not freedom fighter and I don't fight much, but if my daughter is gonna be part of this, then you will take me too because I am not gonna sit and let my daughter get herself killed. Hero or not, she's my daughter. I will punch in if I need to, so if you got the signup sheet for volunteers, sign me up."

Daniel grinned, "Smart thinking. I was wondering when you were gonna show up."

"Hey guys. Good seeing you." Chip greeted the Rhapsody family, and then he turned towards Jeff and said, "This is a little off topic, but Vince and I have been working on an antidote for Haggarium. The same one that Sven is infected with and the same one that killed Keith 10 years ago."

"Ha!" Erik scoffed, "Why waste your time for something like that? My father abandoned my sister Rose and I long long ago and is still on that icy rock called Crydor, and also Keith is dead."

"Uh, Excuse me," Trixie snapped at Erik as she looked at him, "I don't know you and I don't know what your issues are with your father, but whatever abandonment queries you have, why don't you sit and jot them in a book and or get off your Ego trip and face your father like a mature human being. Plus... that happens to be rather a crappy thing to say about him. He is your father, and another thing... talk about Keith in that tone again... your head and my sweet little explosive knuckle will become real nice pals for a long time. Keith is dead and Lotor is running rampant and Larmina... is without her favorite Uncle. I think that if you have nothing nice to say... you might find it best to zip that trap of yours."

The whole room fell silent as they looked at Trixie and Erik.

"Uh okay," Jeff broke the silence, "Moving on. We now have to decide who will be the new leader of the Voltron Force and the new pilot of the Black lion."

Daniel stood up and he raised his hand, "I've always wanted to pilot Black lion! Even after ten years have passed."

"Yeah," Larmina nodded in agreement, "He always has been that kind of person."

Vince nodded, "I agree. Who all thinks Daniel should pilot Black lion? There's three votes already."

"And he has my vote too." Tammy declared. Daniel smiled.

Princess Rikku suddenly came to a thought and said, "There is someone who will be a perfect new member... I found out who... Howard."

Rikku gasped, "Him? What are you on? Sweetheart, we're looking for humans... Pilots for the new Voltron force, not intergalactic Travelers."

Princess Rikku nodded, "He is perfect. He traveled through space. He is perfect for it. He can do it. Ask him."

"Someone better do a catscan on my Niece," said Trixie as she felt a little awkward, "I think that she's losing her edge on reality."

"Well I'm gonna have to say that Daniel is the official new pilot of the Black lion and the new leader of the Voltron Force." said Jeff, "Now, Larmina, you remain in blue lion."

"I concur." Larmina replied.

"Now who should pilot red?" Jeff asked.

Queen Trixie Ruby Rhapsody-Stroker, Chip's wife, walked into the room and she said, "Well Daniel is with my vote. and another member to consider would be Howard."

Daniel sighed, "Keith and Lance would be so proud of me. If only they were alive to witness this moment."

"Well," Larmina looked at everyone, "In case something does come up Howard can be a part of the team. Who says the Voltron Force can only consist of five members?"

"She's right you know," Daniel added, "Larmina, Vince and I made the Voltron Force more than five members, and eventually so did Tammy and Kyra, but who should pilot red?"

Suddenly a portal opened and released someone, revealing to be Howard, a soldier, pilot on the reserves from Garrison. He fell from the portal and landed on the ground, "Whoa! That's gonna hurt me in the morning. I needed that fall like I need another tail. So... I hear that someone called me. Is there something that I can do. Don't tell me that I'm here to just watch the view again."

"Hey there Howard," Daniel greeted the new trooper, "as the new leader of the Voltron Force and pilot of the Black lion, welcome to our team."

"Uh, okay. Thanks for the welcome." Howard replied, looking around, "Where am I though? Is this place... uh, the castle?"

"The castle of lions yes," Larmina said, "and where have you been for the past few years?"

"Where has who been for ten years?" Howard asked confused.

"Fine I'll decide," Jeff announced, "Erik, you'll pilot Red. In a way you're following your father's footsteps."

"Yeah, yeah sure." Erik sighed.

"I guess that can work," Larmina replied, "At least my Aunt Allura is still alive, but she's captive by Lotor, and we can't do anything about it right now."

"Okay," Jeff announced, "Daniel is the Black lion pilot, Larmina remains with piloting Blue and Erik pilots Yellow. Also, Tammy is the new pilot of the Green lion."

"I concur." Tammy replied.

"Okay then. Who should be the new Red lion pilot? Any volunteers?"

Chip then stood up and he replied, "I will do it! I'll pilot red!"

Just then, John Rhapsody, King John's father, walked in and he said, "If that is the case... then you will be with company. As the father of King John... I pledge my service in the fight. Let's do it."

"I need to fill in my brother's footsteps!" Chip exclaimed, nearly in tears, "Pidge would've wanted it that way. I just...I just wonder what my wife Queen Trixie would say about this."

"She'd be proud," John replied, "because you're out making a difference. I am too."

"So I'm the blue lion pilot," Larmina said, "Daniel now pilots black, Tammy has green, Erik has yellow and Chip has red."

"Now for the backup members," Jeff announced, "All of the Rhapsody Clan is included. Howard and Tammy as well. Also, Kite, Ayeka, Manset and Kyra are back up for the Voltron Force as well."

"Don't forget me," John said, "I'm also joining."

Charlene Rhapsody walked in the room and said, "And I will to... our kids... the heroes will be joining and blasting the enemies with their fire power."

The Rhapsody Brothers: Prince Alvin Ronald Rhapsody, Prince Curtis Mark Rhapsody, Prince Avery Theodore Rhapsody and Prince Arnold Corey Rhapsody teleported in the room and they declared, "Rhapsody brothers... Reporting for duty! Let's go and fight back."

Prince Alvin saluted to the new Voltron Force, "Daniel, Erik, Princess Larmina, Chip, and Vince... we're here to join on the fight. let's take back the beaches and strike the enemy where it hurts the most."

"Well then we're all settled!" Jeff declared.

"It's time to strike!" Rikku added.

"Right." Jeff said, "Now we are dismissed. Meet at the back of the castle in an hour where we will visit the graves of the fallen."

Everyone parted from the room.


	4. Grave Visitations and Funeral Flashbacks

SPECIAL NOTE: The song that is in this chapter "Shine Your Light" belongs to Robbie Robertson. Also during the flashbacks, the italics is where Princess Rikku is narrating.

CHAPTER FOUR

Shannon "Kite" Benson sighed as she was at the recreational room, and looked slight anxious because there was a possibility that the Drules might attack again, and the situation was all too quiet and scary for her likings and it was all because of the war that was still going on, even after ten years.

Larmina walked in and she saw Kite, "Hey Kite. What's new?"

"Not much really," Kite sighed, "There's a lot of crazy things going on that doesn't seem to make sense. Wait a minute, isn't Voltron restored now?"

Larmina nodded. Then Princess Rikku hovered in the area asking, "Hey. Any news? When's the big fight? My family is ready to fight."

"Nothing yet. It's like that Lotor is kind of being a coward." Kite replied, "Or it could be he's waiting for that opportunity to strike and destroy Arus."

"Lotor IS a coward." Kyra exploded, "He killed my brother with Haggarium, married Queen Allura and made Princess Amy evil! And he won't even show himself!"

"Kyra please." Kite tried assuring the young woman while trying to block Keith's death as well as Hunk's death from her head, "I know you're upset about losing your brother, but you know it's been ten years, right?"

No response. Then Manset O' Terrance looked at Kyra and he said, "Kyra, I'm sorry. I lost a friend too. Keith was someone I actually knew more than the others. His death was a tragic one."

"Would you cut to the point where your statement makes me feel better?" Kyra snapped. Everyone looked at her in slight surprise that she still was grudge ridden after ten long years.

"If only Pidge or Hunk were still alive, they'd calm her down with their own personalities." Kite said, looking at Princess Rikku.

There was a brief moment of silence before Princess Rikku finally said, "There might be a way to break Princess Amy out of her Evil form, or bring her back to us... it will take something like let's say... the powers of something Holy, like me... and also something with force like the Rhapsody brothers. We're gonna need everyone to strike her and break her down, weaken her enough to eradicate the Evil out of her."

"You really think so?" Kite asked.

"Well... the only way we can make that change is if we try, but a mother's love is stronger... it challenges a Father's will, but there is no father involved, so it leaves it all for a mother, and the family," Princess Rikku answered, "we can do this. We just need to work hard and push with everything we have, find the weak spot in her and use it against her. Do that, and she'll be nailed."

"That's very interesting."

"I know what it is... Her Feet. It's not the strong point in her, if nothing else. If you hit her feet, you'll knock her off balance. I don't like exposing the weakness of my daughter, but in times like these, you must fire with fire."

"Good point," Larmina replied, "You know Voltron will do the best he can to stop her."

Princess Rikku nodded.

"But if Voltron can't stop her, then you guys will have to drive the evil out of her." Kite replied.

"That's what we intend to do." Princess Rikku assured.

"Oh," Kite said, getting the point. A quick minute later, Jeff arrived saying, "It's time for the grave visitations. Let's head to the back of the castle."

Kite, Princess Rikku, Larmina, Kyra and Manset all nodded. They followed Jeff to the back of the castle where they met up with Vince, Daniel, Chip, Lisa, Erik, Howard, Tammy and the Rhapsody Clan where the graves were. Everyone routinely visited each of the graves that were there.

Jeff and Lisa stood in front of the grave that read _GINGER BARBA_. Next to that grave were three graves that read: _CRIC DEYOUNG_, and _CLIFF SUTHERLAND_.

"You guys would be so proud of today." said Jeff, "Voltron is finally gonna be restored, and you guys would be far overjoyed. Also, Lisa and I are expecting twins."

Lisa smiled as she looked at Ginger's grave, "You saved Jeff's life ten years ago. I never thanked you for it, until now. So thank you. You gave us a great blessing."

"Yes you have." Jeff nodded as he and Lisa placed flowers on the three graves.

"I hope you heard and you know this." Lisa said, "and thanks again."

Jeff and Lisa smiled as they hugged each other.

"You guys gave it your all, and that's all that matters." Jeff added.

Chip and Tammy stood in front of the grave which read _PIDGE STROKER_.

"Hey brother," Chip announced, "Looks like I'll be filling in your shoes. I'll be piloting the green lion in your place. Also, Vince and I are still working on that cure in case Sven ever shows up again. It's a long road, but I think we're getting to a solution and getting the cure set."

"You'd be happy about this day," Tammy said nearly in tears, "It's just hurtful that you weren't here to witness it. Oh...I miss you so much Pidge. I love you, I always had and I always will."

Tammy and Chip both placed a flower on Pidge's grave.

Kite stood in front of the grave which read _TSUYOSHI HUNK GARRETT_.

"Well," Kite said, "Like the others are saying on other graves, you'd love this day. You'd be stoked that Voltron is being reborn, something that you would've wanted to witness yourself. Well, I also got a haircut which you'd probably would've liked as well. Gosh, it pains me that you're no longer around. It has pained me for the past ten years, but I get by somehow. I don't know how, but I do. Well, I miss you and...I always...kind of...loved you. More than a friend. There, satisfied? I said it after so long, but it's a shame I never told you in person."

She sighed as she placed a flower on Hunk's grave. Manset and Queen Trixie looked at Kite.

"You did good Kite," Queen Trixie said, "you did good. Hunk would've wanted you to be true to your heart."

Manset nodded in agreement.

Daniel and Larmina stood in front of the graves which read _LANCE MCCLAIN _and _VINCENT DACOSTA_.

"Today you guys would've been real proud of me," said Daniel, "And so would've Keith. Wanna know why? Here's why: I'm now the new leader of the Voltron Force and I finally get to pilot the Black lion. My dreams, they are all coming true."

Larmina looked at Daniel before she said, "Go."

Knowing what she meant, Daniel went to visit Keith's grave as Larmina stood by the graves of Lance and Vince.

Daniel stood next to Kyra and Erik as they were in front of the grave which read _KEITH KOGANE_.

"You're probably unaware of this," Daniel said, "I'm now the leader of the Voltron Force and new pilot of the Black lion, filling in your shoes. I wish you were here to witness my dreams coming true. You would've been so proud. You were...you were like a dad to me."

Kyra consoled Daniel as he was nearly in tears and Kyra was trying to maintain her own grief in the process. Erik looked down.

"I don't really remember Keith that much," Erik said, "I wish I knew him growing up as well as my father."

"Keith would've loved to meet you too." Trixie replied from behind the group, "So you take back what you said earlier huh?"

"Pretty much." Erik wondered as he asked the group, "I don't even remember his funeral or the fateful assault on Arus. You know, where I was a baby and all. Tell me what was that like?"

"Well, it's quite a story." Princess Rikku replied, "But we'll be glad to tell you."

_Ten years ago, at the Chapel of Arus was when it all began. We were all gathered in the chapel, attending the funeral of Keith Kogane._

People were walking into the chapel, grief stricken by the death of Keith. Allura, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Tammy, Daniel, Larmina, Vince, Coran, Kite, Ayeka and Kyra were the first to arrive at the chapel. Within the hour, everyone in Arus was at the service, even half of the Galaxy Garrison, including the Vehicle Voltron Force was there. Kite looked around the chapel as she looked for signs of Manset or Chief Kalon of Planet Ariel. Princess Rikku, King John, Queen Trixie, and Princess Charlene all walked into the chapel, all saddened by this tragedy.

"Poor Keith," Princess Rikku said sadly, "I feel so bad for his mother, losing a child. My heart is heavy with sorrow for her loss."

"Same here," King John added as he was saddened, "this was a death that should never have happened."

"It's just so hard for me to believe!" Daniel cried, "How...could he had died from this Haggarium induced illness?"

Vince noticed the Vehicle Voltron Force, "Guys! It's the Vehicle Voltron Force!"

Jeff noticed the remaining Voltron Force and the Rhapsody Clan.

"Hey there," Jeff said, "It's a surprise to see us isn't it?"

"Yeah," Lance answered, "An unexpected surprise."

"Ayeka," Commander Hawkins said, "I'm truly sorry for the loss of your son. I'm sure the loss of a son, a brother or a friend is the hardest thing someone has to deal with."

"Thank you sir." Ayeka replied.

"He was a great leader," Larmina wiped tears from her eyes, "He was like an uncle to me. My favorite…."

"Keith did not deserve to die." Queen Trixie snapped as she noticed her dragon's tail was showing, reacting to the sadness, "I will nail the one who killed him. Evil menace... whoever it may be... will soon burn. I swear it."

"Mrs. Stroker, cool it!" Princess Charlene ordered, "it is sad enough to be going through this. We don't need any dramatics."

She felt her eyes frost up a bit due to the sadness and the tears in her eyes.

Princess Romelle Holgerson, who was holding baby Rose Marie Holgersson, and Prince Bandor Sirtis of Planet Pollux arrived at the chapel. Nanny looked around as the chapel was starting to fill up and she was holding baby Erik in her arms.

"I don't understand why this has to happen to good people." Vince said as he gave Kyra a comforting touch on the shoulder.

"The only reason that Galaxy Garrison allowed us to come is that there is an emergency here on Arus." Hawkins announced.

"Emergency?" Coran gasped, startled, "What? Doom is going to attack?"

Hawkins nodded.

"I'm afraid so," Sky Marshall Graham answered as he walked in the area, "We have reports that there is a large Armada of ships and doom Vessels on their way here. and i am afraid that there is grave news. The Fleet is being led by a Little girl. A Young one."

"For the love of heaven! We're burying my son today! Can this wait?" Ayeka snapped. Then she shook in grief and frustration. Nanny blinked as Hawkins comforted the devastated mother.

Kite sighed, and then seconds later she was startled as a hand touched her shoulder. She looked and saw Manset, Kalon and Daigo standing behind the group.

"Hey Kite," Daigo asked, "How's everyone holding?"

"Not too well," Kite answered, "Announcement of a Doom fleet on its way just after Keith dies...we might be in for something hectic."

"A loss like this is real tragic and this could be the sign of a major war." Kalon declared.

"I don't like where this is going." Daniel gulped.

"I agree," Hunk replied, "I don't think this is going to end well."

"Oh," Romelle sighed as she was in tears, "I wish Sven wasn't infected by this Haggarium. I wish Keith wasn't inflicted by the Haggarium in the first place either."

"This just isn't fair!" Bandor exclaimed, "Why does this always have to happen to good people?"

"There's nothing we could've done," Romelle replied as she comforted her brother, "There was no way we'd know that Keith and Sven would both be infected with Haggarium. I just didn't think it would come down to this."

"I think we have trouble coming this way... it's getting closer." Princess Rikku gasped and then she looked at Princess Charlene, "Arctic Mind, fend off the Doom fleet and freeze time around them."

"You got it... I'm on it." Princess Charlene replied and then she headed out to ward off the fleet.

Princess Charlene came outside and soon hovered in the air and facing the Fleet, meditating and focusing her energy; absorbing Psychic energy and forming a clock in midair; Chanting a spell that freezes time, "Psychic mind, time slip... meet the freezing end. Let the time that we seek freeze and pierce the threat with Psychic unrest" Then she launched the attack, "Psychic Time Freeze!"

Now that time was frozen, Princess Charlene held her hands up and Emitting both Arctic ice and Psychic Energy, creating wind, combining them as one and launching it at the Doom Fleet, "ARCTIC TRI-BEAM GALE FORCE!"

Meanwhile in the chapel, the funeral of Keith Kogane began. The entire crowd was either crying, devastated or looking on in sadness. Allura was sobbing on Lance's shoulder as he held her tightly as he was trying to control his grief, Romelle held her cousin's hand as Bandor stood next to her, holding baby Rose. Vince, Kyra, Pidge and Hunk looked on in sadness. The Rhapsody clan, the Vehicle Voltron Force, Manset, Kite, Kalon and Daigo crowded the Voltron Force. Hawkins was consoling Ayeka, who was crying her eyes out.

"Keith was my best friend. I should've known when he was sick. I should've known he was infected by the same Haggarium Sven is infected with." Lance said as tears continued streaming down his face.

"Don't worry... We'll nail the one who infected Keith with the Haggarium." Queen Trixie vowed, "We're gonna nail them all. That's a promise."

"Yes," Daniel said, "Lotor is gonna pay for this! I swear..."

He couldn't say more as he broke down again, nearly unable to control himself. Princess Rikku was glowing in sadness. Then she gulped suddenly as she felt people looking at her waiting for the speech, "I am expected to do the speech, aren't I?"

"Yes... you are, my pink-haired fuzzball." King John replied, "you are, but this time... we'll both do it."

Princess Rikku nodded and walked with her cousin to the front of the room, "Here we go."

King John threw thunder and lighting up in the air, "There. Now it's more effective."

"We feel the pain, but we also feel that a memory never dies. It lives." said Princess Rikku.

King John made the thunder boom with force before saying, "A Loss to one... is a loss to all. Once gone, the soul will never return. The thunder is angry with the loss of one our own..."

Princess Rikku produced a heaven's charm upon the crowd before she said, "To lose someone close to us is never easy. It brings us nothing but pain... nothing but anguish. All we can do is mourn. Mourn for the one that has gone and left us. Keith has left us... but is he really gone or does his spirit still linger... still live?"

"Losing someone is not a feeling of joy, but of sorrow. The loss breaks us down and crushes us, but to remember them for all the good they have done... helps keep their memory strong. To never forget what they've done for us all. When someone dies... it means a life has ended... a storm of death has come and taken our dear friend, but for us to move on is better. It's what the dearly departed would wish for. To move on and carry on. but to never forget them." King John continued.

Princess Rikku was now glowing with light as she continued the speech, "Always keep them close to one's heart. They may have gone away... but in death. However... the spirit never dies. It remains with its loved ones. The aching heart... will mend knowing that the dearly departed is with rest and is in no pain."

She blessed the coffin before continuing, "Never forget them, for in our hearts... our loved one will always live on... Cast light upon the darkened earth. Save those lost in despair. Oh mighty ocean, guide us as we journey through the darkest pit of night. May time, ever fleeting, forgive us - we who have forsaken our song and buried our future."

After their speech, Lance had to make a speech as well and he walked in front of the crowd and began his speech, "Commander Keith Kogane was like a brother to me, my best friend, and he was a great leader of the Voltron Force and had led our team to victory every time. He could pilot in any way that could make any pilot jealous. I know that he is up there watching over us, and he will never be forgotten."

Finally Sky Marshall Graham appeared in front of the crowd.

"Commander Keith Kogane will be missed as he leaves behind his mother Ayeka Kogane, his sister Kyra Kogane, his cousin Shannon "Kite" Benson and many friends that he has made in the galaxy and throughout this universe," Graham paused before he said, "At this time, say your final goodbyes."

Romelle and Bandor were the first to say their goodbyes as they approached the casket.

"Farewell Keith. May you rest in peace." Bandor tearfully said.

"Goodbye." Romelle said before whispering to Keith's still form, "Thank you for loving my cousin the way that you did."

Then she placed Polluxian Flowers in the casket, "From all of us of Pollux and Sven."

Ayeka then arrived at the casket as she sobbed, "Goodbye my son."

Then she placed a flower in the casket.

Manset, Kalon and Kite approach Keith's casket.

"Goodbye my friend." Manset said as he placed a flower in the casket.

"Farewell Commander Keith. Thank you for helping us and being a true ally." Kalon said as he placed a small patch of flowers in the casket.

Kite sighed sadly and placed a flower in the casket as well.

King John played a song with his cousins Princess Charlene and Princess Rikku and Queen Trixie to express their farewells to Keith.

_The cry of the city like a siren's song_

_Wailing over the rooftops the whole night long_

_Saw a shooting star like a diamond in the sky_

_Must be someone's soul passing by_

_These are the streets_

_Where we used to run where your Papa's from_

_These are the days_

_Where you become what you become_

_These are the streets_

_Where the story's told_

_The truth unfolds_

_Darkness settles in_

_Shine your light down on me_

_Lift me up so i can see_

_Shine your light when you're gone_

_Give me the strength_

_To carry on, carry on_

_Don't wanna be a hero_

_Just an everyday man_

_Trying to do the job the very best he can_

_But now it's like living on borrowed time_

_Out on the rim, over the line_

_Always tempting fate like a game of chance_

_Never wanna stick around to the very last dance_

_Sometimes I stumble and take a hard fall_

_Loose hold your grip off the wall_

_Shine your light down on me_

_Lift me up so i can see_

_Shine your light when you're gone_

_Give me the strength to carry on_

_Carry on_

_I thought i saw him walking by the side of the road_

_Maybe trying to find his way home_

_He's here but not here_

_He's gone but not gone_

_Just hope he knows if I get lost_

_Shine your light down on me_

_Lift me up so i can see_

_Shine your light when you're gone_

_Give me the strength to carry on_

_To carry on_

Commander Hawkins and the Vehicle Voltron Force said their goodbyes to Keith before Coran and Nanny did the same thing.

Lance, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, Daniel, Larmina, Vince, Kyra and Tammy all approached the casket to say their goodbyes.

"Goodbye Keith." said Pidge.

"Farewell buddy. May you rest in peace." Hunk added.

Allura started to break down crying, "Oh Keith! You can't leave me! There's so much I hadn't got to tell you!"

She started sobbing. Lance consoled the Arusian Queen as he held her in his arms.

"No. No! Keith can't be dead! It has to be a trick!" Daniel cried out in denial, "Like the trick Lotor pulled on us when you guys thought Allura was dead! Keith can't be dead! It...it just can't be."

"I'm so sorry Daniel. I wish I could say it's a trick." Lance said before he looked down at Keith, "Goodbye buddy. I'll lead Voltron proudly for you. I swear that to you!"

Minutes later, Coran sealed the casket shut and the pallbearers: Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Allura take Keith to his final resting place behind the Castle of Lions. Everyone arrived at the area, and the casket was laid at its final resting place.

"Goodbye Keith...we will forever miss you." Princess Rikku said. Then she lowered the casket into the ground, "you have been the best ally we ever had and we are never gonna forget you. Farewell beloved Ally. Rest in eternal peace."

"Keith! My baby! Keith! KEITH!" Ayeka cried as the casket was lowering to the grounds. Then she collapsed to the ground and Manset caught her.

"Oh no! Ayeka!" Kite gasped.

"This was all too much for her," Hawkins said, "One of us should take her back to the castle to rest."

"I'll do it." Manset replied, "Kite stay put in case something comes up."

"Will do." Kite nodded. Then Manset and Hawkins left with Ayeka.

King John looked to everyone and concluded the service, "We now draw this to a close. We thank you all for coming, paying tribute as we all say goodbye to Keith Kogane. We will never forget him."

_Just because the funeral was over, does not mean that the worse was all over. There was still more to come._


	5. A Farewell and Doom Assault

CHAPTER FIVE

_The funeral was only the beginning, the foreshadowing of the horrible tragedy that was still yet to come for Planet Arus and the entire galaxy._

Lisa sighed roughly as she sat down on the couch of the recreational room. Jeff stood beside her and Daniel and Larmina joined in.

"Hey, you okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Lisa sighed with an answer, "I guess so."

"Keith's death has been bothering you since you've found out hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has Jeff. As you should recall, we dated at the academy."

Jeff sighed as he looked down, remembering, "Yeah, I know. It was luck that you and Keith were able to keep your relationship a secret. Only Lance, Ginger and I knew about it."

"It's too bad that it had to end once we were assigned to different destinations, back before we were a part of either Voltron."

"Whoa, quite a story." Daniel replied.

"Yeah." Larmina nodded in agreement.

"Do you think Keith had the same feelings for Allura?" Lisa asked. The group fell silent for a moment.

"Probably so." Jeff finally said, breaking the silence.

"She hasn't left the burial site since we buried Keith today." Larmina said. Lisa sighed sadly.

Behind the Castle of Lions, Allura stood by the grave which was written _Keith Kogane _in beautiful handwriting.

"Keith," Allura said, "I'm so sorry. I wish things didn't have to turn out like this. There is just so much I wanted to tell you. I'm...I'm so sorry that you were sick. I miss you so much already. I love you."

A tear streamed down Allura's eyes as she placed an Arusian Red rose on the gravestone.

"Allura." a voice whispered from behind Allura. She turned around and gasped as she saw the spirit of Keith.

"Keith!" Allura smiled. She reached out to hug him, but her arms went through him. She sighed, "You're really gone aren't you?"

"I'm afraid so," Keith looked down sadly, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For leaving you guys like this, and leaving you in danger."

"It wasn't your fault. You were sick and we had no idea how bad your illness was."

"But I never told you guys I was sick, and if I had told you before it got worse, I'd probably still be alive."

"No Keith, please don't kick yourself for it."

"I guess you're right. You've always been right."

Keith and Allura both smiled.

"What...are you doing here anyways?" Allura asked.

"I came here to say goodbye." Keith answered.

"I kinda figured."

"So Lance is the new leader of the Voltron Force?"

"Yes, he is."

"How are Kyra and Daniel doing?"

"I haven't seen them since you were buried here."

"So you've been here since then by my grave?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Well, you'll need to go back in sooner or later."

"I know, but I miss you so much. I don't really know what I'm gonna do now."

More tears came down Allura's face, and Keith reached out and wiped some of her tears away.

"I miss you too Princess. Oh, and how's my mother?"

"She's not taking this well. She had to be sedated when they were burying you."

"I was afraid you were gonna say that."

"Yeah. She was devastated just as much as we all were the minute Dr. Gorma announced you dead."

Keith looked longly at Allura and he asked, "You have always loved me...more than a friend, haven't you?"

Allura gasped and then more tears fell down from her green eyes, "Oh Keith! I...yes! I have! I've always have since we first met! I don't understand why this had to happen!"

"I've always felt the same way about you and...I wish none of this happened either. I wanted to stay, but I guess destiny has the final say."

Allura nodded, "I'll always keep you in my heart."

"Me too. I will always love you no matter what happens. Goodbye, Queen Allura."

"Allura!" a voice called out as Keith disappeared. Allura gasped as she turned around and saw Princess Rikku flying to where she was standing, "There you are!"

"Princess Rikku," Allura asked, "What's going on?"

"Articmind's time freeze can't hold off the Drule Army any longer!" Princess Rikku answered, "We have to hurry and get into action stat!"

Allura nodded as she wiped tears from her face. Just then, King John arrived, "AngelicRaven! Articmind's time freeze is over! The Doom Fleet has arrived at Arus!"

"That's not good!" Allura replied.

"Don't worry about the lions though," King John said, "That's been taken care of by Lance. Daniel is in black. As for the other cadets, Vince is in green with Pidge and Tammy is safe in her room."

Allura nodded, "Let's head to the defenses!"

King John, Princess Rikku and Princess Allura hurried to the defense weapons located outside the castle.

"We help the lions defend against the army." Allura told Electricmind and AngelicRaven. Both heroes nodded in agreement.

_Well of course you know that we started off awesome, with a bang, the lions were doing their thing and we were doing our thing and it was all for Keith, but hey, all that was about to change thanks to King Lotor, who had a big dirty trick of his own._

The next thing the trio knew, Lotor appeared behind the three and grabbed Allura. King John and Princess Rikku heard screams as the Drule King took off with Allura.

"That was a cheap shot!" Princess Rikku exclaimed.

"I'll try to save Allura," King John said, "You go and help defend the others with the rest of our family."

"You got it!" Princess Rikku nodded before flying down to help the others.

King John teleported close by to Lotor's ship to see Allura surrounded in purple mist and Lotor looking on in pleasure as if he was happy.

"What is going on?" King John muttered, "What is he doing to her?"

"Now at long last we will have our wedding at Planet Doom!" Lotor declared to Allura, "And you will be my bride and Queen of Planet Doom."

"Why yes I would love to be your wife my love." Allura replied to him in a trance like mode.

"She's in a trance." King John gasped. Lotor looked to see King John outside the window of his ship.

"Electricmind!" Lotor exclaimed, "Blast that pest!"

The ship blasted at King John, but he dodged the blasts, and it was enough to get him off Lotor's tail or so he thought.

"You're not getting away that easy." King John declared as he teleported to Planet Doom.

At the planet, King John found Lotor's ship and followed Lotor and Allura to the Doom temple where their wedding was about to begin.

"At long last Allura will be my queen," he heard Lotor say, "and she will no longer remember the late Keith Kogane, or the Voltron force. She won't even remember Planet Arus."

King John gasped hearing all that. He saw Allura in a wedding dress as she stood by the doorway. Lotor was waiting to proceed with the wedding with Maahox and other Drules as witnesses.

"This is my chance," King John said as he was about to attempt to snap Allura out of the trance. He focused his power and concentrated his mind and then he opened his eyes and sending a piercing spark of Static into the Allura in attempt control her, "Mind Hypnosis!"

Allura grunted for only a second, but somehow she resisted the power.

"Come to me my dear bride," Lotor called to Allura, "it's time to unite our lives forever."

"Yes my love," Allura replied, slowly walking to him, "I shall come to you to unite our lives."

"The balance between good and Evil has been shaken... the eternal mind is at risk of devastation... The thunders of Justice roars in anger for the ones being placed in danger's path... from the Mind and from the Thunder of Justice... I am ElectricMind!" King John exclaimed as he appeared at the temple to try to stop the wedding. Lotor and Allura looked on in surprise.

"Maahox!" Lotor ordered, "send the Predator Robeast to attack this fool at once!"

Maahox did as he was told, and King John braced himself for action as the Predator Robeast attacked.

"Think fast!" King John exclaimed. He formed electric from his hands and they form into one big electric ball and then a stream of thunder bolts which aimed for the predator robeast, "THUNDER BOLT STRIKE!"

That attack knocked down the robeast.

"Now where were we?" Lotor asked to Maahox and Allura. Just then, King John returned to the area.

King John lifted his hands and exclaimed, "Feel the fury of ElectricMind! This is for Keith! Feel it ten fold as I owe you pain!"

The psychic energy came out from his hands and hit Lotor dead on, "Psychic ray of fury!"

Lotor fell to the ground and Allura looked at Electricmind.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you," Allura said, "I love this man and I want to marry him so please do not interrupt this wedding."

"What are you saying Allura?" King John snapped, "Snap out of it! Lotor has you under a spell!"

"Shut up you fool!" Lotor stood up and then the predator robeast returned and grabbed King John, taking him out of the temple.

King John kicked the robeast again and launched another attack. He channeled himself with his powers and put his hands and arms together to form a cannon, charging up with the power of thunder, building Energy and creating missiles out of Thunder and Lightning, launching it at the Predator Robeast, "Thunder Shock Missiles!"

"Now let's exchange our cups and unite our lives forever my love." Lotor said to Allura.

"Yes my love." Allura replied, before drinking from her cup.

"NOO!" King John yelled as Lotor drank from the same cup.

"I Allura vow to honor my king and to take my place as Queen of Planet Doom." Allura declared. The Drules in the audience cheered.

"You're too late!" Lotor told Electricmind, "It is done! Allura and I are married at last and we are King and Queen of Doom!"

He chuckled as King John hurried to inform the others, "I was too late. I couldn't stop him."

The Predator Robeast appeared before him again and Electricmind launched another attack to keep this robeast down for a while.

He pointed his fingers out at the robeast and absorbed Psychic energy. He held up his hands and suddenly pointed his fingers up in the sky, firing up in the air and watching the Sky turn dark, "With the power of mind and the force of nature... let this Psychic mist infect you with mind self-destruction." He launched the Attack at the Predator Robeast, keeping it down on the ground for a while, "Psychic Mind Poison Mist!"

After the robeast fell to the ground King John teleported back to Arus.

"Sire," Maahox asked, "What should we do about the Predator Robeast?"

"Allura and I have wed," Lotor answered, "and his plans to stop the wedding have failed. Place the robeast back for now. They're dealing with our army right now."

"Yes my lord."

_As this battle progressed, things would now become from bad to far worse than we were expecting. Much worse._


	6. The Fate of Both Voltrons

CHAPTER SIX

_Just when we thought things couldn't get any worse than what they already were becoming, things were about to be much worse. _

Evil Princess Amy walked over to Lotor as he stood next to his new wife Allura and looked at the Drule King asking, "So... Sire? What shall we do with the remaining pests?"

"Take them all out. Show no mercy." Lotor ordered the girl, "I now have Queen Allura as the Queen of Doom, all that's left is for Voltron to be destroyed."

"And good luck." Allura smiled.

"As you wish my lord." Evil Princess Amy replied before taking off to Arus, "and thank you."

At Planet Arus, King John returned and met up with Princess Rikku.

"What happened?" Princess Rikku asked.

"Lotor has Allura under a spell." King John answered, "Now she has married him and she's now Queen of Planet Doom."

"We go and snap her out of it?" Larmina asked in Blue lion.

"Uh we got something else to deal with." Princess Charlene answered.

"What?"

"The Evil Princess Amy!" King John exclaimed. The lion Voltron Force, the Vehicle Voltron Force and the Rhapsodies saw Evil Princess Amy appear before them.

"Great we deal with that." Daniel said.

"Are you ready to face me?" Evil Princess Amy exclaimed, "ready or not here I am to take you all on!"

"Let's do this!" Jeff exclaimed, "after this we'll focus on saving Allura."

"This one's for Keith and Princess Amy!" Lance exclaimed. He fired his red lion at Evil Princess Amy.

Evil Princess Amy created a massive earthquake, "Shake and Quake with terror as the ground underneath breaks and trembles with a mighty boom!"

She launched the attack, "MAGNITUDE OF ANNIHILATION! Destroy the VOLTRON FORCE! MAKE THEM TREMBLE BEFORE MY POWER!"

"Eat flame power Princess Amy!" Lance exclaimed as his red lion ignites tail torch and aimed for the evil Princess Amy.

Evil Princess Amy orbed out of the way and got behind the lion before attacking again with the Burning Acid of Hate. Lance and red lion were hit in full blast and were killed on contact.

"Lance!" Pidge cried, "I've lost all communication with him!"

Larmina looked on in shock as she maintained position in blue lion.

Evil Princess Amy attacked them all with the Dark attack, "SEAL OF DAMNATION!"

Hunk was in the air with his lion, "Try this! Star Blaster!"

He fired the attack at Evil Princess Amy.

"Hunk! Watch out!" Pidge exclaimed. Chip looked in horror as his god daughter who was once good was now killing everyone. Lisa maintained position as the destruction occurred. Hunk got hit by Evil Princess Amy's attack and yellow lion hit the ground. Hunk got out of his lion, feeling the burning the acid in the air and feel to the ground, dead.

"NOO! Not Hunk too!" Pidge cried out, and then he got mad, "That's it! I'm sorry Princess Amy, but this is for your own good. "

He used green lion's boomerang tail attack against Evil Princess Amy.

Cliff tried to maintain position while watching everything happen.

Evil Princess Amy orbed out of the way and got behind Pidge and Vince and tried used a technique to purge them out of the green lion, "Come out, you Shrimp. You can't beat me. You're under your league. COME OUT! Come out or I will blow you up lion and all! Choose!"

Ginger watched in horror and Cric looked on in anger and determination.

"It wouldn't matter if I did Princess Amy, you'd still kill me...am I wrong?" Pidge asked.

"Maybe so," Evil Princess Amy replied, "but if you don't come out... the death will be much much worse!"

Pidge looked at Vince and said, "Stay here."

Vince nod with some hesistation as Pidge walked out of green lion slowly as he took guard of his Voltcom.

"Pidge, what are you doing?" Chip muttered.

Evil Princess Amy: "Surrender to me now," said Evil Princess Amy as she grinned evilly, "Or shall I kill the one you love? You still have feelings for the Angelic hero. Don't you?"

"Princess Rikku? NO! You can't kill her!" Pidge cried, "Let me surrender and spare her please!"

Pidge sprinted out of green lion, and prepared himself for anything.

"I won't kill her," Evil Princess Amy said, "for she will play a greater role in seeing as the world you all know becoming a dark desolate galaxy."

She aimed a dark attack at Pidge and hit him with it. Pidge tried to block the attack, but it ends up killing him.

"PIDGE!" Chip cried.

"No!" Larmina yelled.

"We gotta do something!" Daniel exclaimed as he launched black lion for Evil Princess Amy.

"This is gonna be good," Evil Princess Amy smirked.

"Bring it on!" Daniel shouted.

"And I shall," Evil Princess Amy replied. She aimed her attack for Daniel, black lion and all, "SEAL OF DAMNATION!"

"Daniel!" Larmina cried.

"NO!" Vince added as he threw green lion in front of black and the attack hit green lion instead.

"VINCE!" Daniel screamed, "NO! That does it Princess Amy! You're gonna pay for that!"

"Allow me!" Cric exclaimed and he used the ship's weapons to try to take down the evil Princess Amy.

"Cric wait!" Jeff ordered as he went after his team mate.

"Jeff! Cric!" Lisa cried.

Daniel and Larmina watched helplessly.

"This doesn't look good." Larmina said.

Evil Princess Amy created a massive Earthquake , "Shake and Quake with terror as the ground underneath breaks and trembles with a mighty boom!"

Then she launched the attack, "MAGNITUDE OF ANNIHILATION! DIE!"

Jeff and Cric fell to the ground with their ships. Jeff looked to see that he was injured as the attack was still occurring.

"Cric?" Jeff called, "Cric, do you read? Cric?"

He got no response, and knew Cric has been killed by Evil Princess Amy.

"Lisa? Ginger? Cliff?" Jeff called again, "Anyone? Please read!"

"I read Jeff." Lisa replied, "Are you okay?"

"I'm injured," Jeff said, "But Cric is dead. Any word on the others?"

"Cliff was killed too." Ginger replied, "And it looks like I'm it too."

"What?" Jeff gasped.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"This is it," Ginger answered, "the attack has got me too...my injuries are too severe, ship and all."

"Ginger!" Jeff shouted, "Don't you give up! You hear me?"

"Take care of the galaxy Jeff." Ginger said in her last breath, "I know you and Lisa will be together...I will always...love you…"

All communications with Ginger was cut off.

"NO! NO! NO! GINGER!" Jeff yelled.

Evil Princess Amy looked on at her defeated opponents, "It looks like I've won."

She disappeared as she chuckled evilly before anyone else could attack her.

"NO!" Princess Rikku cried out, "Arus is destroyed!"

"This can't be happening!" Larmina said in anger and agony.

"What's gonna happen to us now?" Lisa asked.

"Looks like we'll have to stay in Arus and repair." Princess Charlene said, "there's nothing more we can do."

Daniel appeared to be devastated as he lost many of his friends and team mates. Everyone else were all devastated and in agony over their defeat.


End file.
